wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Conspiracy
Conspiracy is my entry for the New Beginnings Contest!! Do not touch him!! Everything will get better, I promise Appearance A NightWing in the Sky Kingdom is an odd enough sight. When the NightWing looks odd even among their own tribe, things get even stranger. This is apparent in a rather different NightWing dragonet enrolled in Sparks Academy, a slightly small student named Conspiracy. His appearance gets lots of stares, and not just from the SkyWings. His build isn’t the odd part. He looks, in that respect, very normal. He has no broken bones, nothing damaged, no odd parts in any way. He is a little small for his age, and that could be something that others find so odd, but it’s likely ignored when they take in the full picture. Conspiracy isn’t black, silver and purple like nearly every other NightWing in existence. He’s got those colours on him, but only purple really shows through. His mainscales are actually blue. Dark, navy blue, but still blue. They look sort of black at first, but the blue soon becomes visible. His underbelly is magenta, not the typical silver of most his tribe members. It’s a rather nice colour, too. Once you get past the strange part, it actually looks quite pretty. His underwings are violet. The same colour as the bottom of his head, but a bit darker. The colour is a bit odd for that part of a NightWing, but it’s still a NightWing colour. That’s not the weird part. Conspiracy lacks the trademark silver star scales on his membrane, instead having just solid violet. The fronts of his limbs are turquoise, like a beautiful clear, clean lake. The less noticeable parts of him are his natural, regular silver horns and his black spines. He also has dark green eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. He also has tiny scars, hardly noticeable, mostly hidden as he tries to hide them, but nothing compared to the internal scars. Conspiracy, at home, can often be found wearing a paint-splattered smock, or clutching a big sketchbook awkwardly. Personality Long ago, the NightWings were secretive liars, only revealing things that would work to their advantage. They were master manipulators, and believed they were the smartest tribe. The tribe has come a long way since then, it seems. Conspiracy is nothing like the NightWings before. He’s still a bit of an oddity in terms of his looks and tribe, but he fits in alright at school among the SkyWings because he’s a dragon they can get along with. He’s not a ‘popular kid,’ far from it, but he’s got friends. He knows how to make dragons laugh, even if he’s not always that funny. Most of all, he’s a curious dragonet. Conspiracy loves to ask questions. He may be nearly an adult, but he still constantly interrogates his parents with questions about the world, himself, the SkyWings, and everything around him. Like a tiny dragonet, he’s always asking why, and how. He likes to learn, that’s the gist of it. He enjoys learning new things. He doesn’t aspire to know everything or something like that, no, he just likes to know what he can. He’s a bit of an oddball, but not so strange that he’s disliked. He’s an oddball just from being a NightWing in a SkyWing world, but that’s not the part I’m talking about here. He’s got his own quirks, little things that just make him more interesting. Sometimes something will just pop into his head and he’ll say it, no matter the situation. He’s a dragonet who appears to be sheltered, to have no idea of the horrors the world can hold. He seems like a dragonet who has only known happiness, because that’s all he ever seems to show, his adorable smile. He seems like a bundle of pure innocence. Maybe that’s what he could have been, if he’d grown up in this family. Instead of a place that was anything but peaceful and innocent. Abilities Physical Text Mental Conspiracy is pretty smart. He may not be a genius, but he does well in school. He excels at mathematics, but he doesn’t pay much attention to it. It’s not his true passion or talent. His true mental talent is his imagination. Conspiracy can picture vivid, beautiful images in his brain, and that likely contributes to his art talent. Instead of starting from scratch, it’s like he’s copying from another piece, but it’s in his brain, making it much easier. Tribal Text History One day, a tiny dragonet, only one day old, opened his eyes to an unfamiliar setting. He wasn’t in a dragoness’s arms, as he had been when he fell asleep. He could hardly turn around, but he knew this wasn’t the starry sky he’d fallen asleep under. He was in a tiny basket with a little blanket over him. Suddenly a blue snout loomed over him. “BOO!” it yelled, and he started to wail in fright. The culprit disappeared, and suddenly he was picked up. Now, finally he had a view of the room he was in. Full of tiny dragonets like him. The dragon holding him hissed at him to be quiet, which only made him wail more. This place was Halamola Orphanage, and it was where he would live for a long long time. Little did he know while he was in that basket, this little place would soon become his worst nightmare. Halamola was filled with dragonets who had been unwanted. Some were young dragonets, but others were disowned or kicked out because of how horrible they were. Poor Conspiracy was nothing like those dragonets, and so he became what the outsiders always became: a target. He was a speedy little dragonet, so they weren’t able to land many physical blows. That didn’t stop them. Occasionally when they had the chance they’d leave a nasty cut on his leg or cheek, but mostly they teased him. This wasn’t just friendly teasing, no, it was bullying. They laughed at the weird parts of him, his colours, telling him no one would ever adopt such a freak. They were right. For five long years, he spent every day and every night hoping, praying for a family that wouldn’t come. Every time parents went through looking for a dragonet, he’d put on his cutest smile in hopes that they’d want him, but they just glanced at him, grimaced, then moved on. Adoption days were Sundays, so Ewen they returned to school the next day, someone always pointed him out, laughing, “Aw, poor widdle Freakshow got rejected again.” Then a chorus of laughs would fill the air and he’d bury his head in his talons, hoping that next week he’d get lucky. Oddly, the adoption system was much like pet adoptions. Parents came in and looked at the dragonets, finally choosing one they wanted. The only difference was that the dragonets weren’t caged, and they could talk to the dragons coming in. That didn’t matter much. No one ever even wanted to look at him, let alone talk to him. In the beginning he had been hopeful, but after weeks that stretched into months into years, he began to believe he’d never get out until he became an adult. However, a part of him still held on, and that stopped him from giving in to the bullying, the teasing. Every time a family came in, he’d hide his wings and bow his head. It didn’t make him look any more like a great dragonet to adopt, but he did it anyway. They hadn’t broken him yet, but the others were starting to get to him, tearing away his spirit. One of the only things that kept him going was a paint set he’d found. It didn’t take him long to discover his natural talent for painting, and he began to scavenge for spare paper, cardboard, anything he could paint on to waste away the hours of loneliness. Trivia Text Gallery Conspiracy.png|jadabase + me Conspiracy Ref.png|joy ang + luna Conspiracy FR.png|fr + me Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Artist)